Fiction or Fact
by jojomi
Summary: yeeaahhh sebenernya ini tugas bahasa indo saya bwahahaa... waktu di suruh bikin penggalan novel terlintaslah cerita mengenaskan ini di otak saya. ini ceritanya aku ambil dari mv sm the ballad - missing you, tapi alurnya ngaco abieezz mwahahaa... oKey lah dari pada banyak omong gak jelas mending kalian baca aja ya..


title : Fiction Or Fact

genre : fantasy, romance, sad.. entahlah aku bingung kalo suruh nentuin genre mending kalian pikir sendiri ya genrenya #plaakk

rate : PG / 15

length : oneshoot

Cast : Kim Kibum Key SHINee as Aiden Kim

you as elf girl

Kim Jonghyun SHINee as Ty Kim

Choi Minho SHINee as Elias Choi

and another cast...

ACTION !

~o~o~o~o

Aiden POV

"kau yakin tidak mau ikut ? " tawar Elias padaku

"hmm... aku ingin melanjutkan tulisanku "

"okey lah... aku duluan yaa ! bye Aiden ! ^^ "

Elias pun menghilang ditikungan jalan dan aku terus melanjutkan perjalananku untuk pulang ke apartemen. Sesampainya di apartemen segera aku menuju meja untuk melanjutkan mengetik novelku yang terbengkalai berminggu – minggu. Mencoba membuat jalan cerita berbeda dari biasanya. Menulis sebuah cerita fiksi. Dua paragraf, tiga paragraf . aahh kenapa kamarku terasa dingin sekali ya, kulirik benda bulat yang menempel didinding, ouuhh sudah hampir tengah malam. Kulanjutkan lagi acara mengetikku hingga tiba – tiba aku mendengar suara lembut seorang gadis memanggil namaku

"Aiden..."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"ah iya satu jam lagi saya sampai... iya baik sir... terima kasih sebelumnya... "

Kututup flip handphoneku dan segera bersiap untuk menemui seseorang penerbit yang baru saja menelfonku tadi. Kurapikan tatanan rambut dan pakaianku, tapi tiba – tiba rasanya sekelilingku bergetar, ah apa ini ? guncangannya semakin besar . ASTAGA ADA GEMPA !

Bbrraaaakkkk

Aku menoleh ke arah suara tersebut... ah kamera kesayanganku jatuh dan,, aissshhh print out novel yang akan ku serahkan pada editor nanti berserakan dilantai. Gempanya juga tidak kunjung berhenti. Aahhh pokoknya aku selamatkan dulu kertas – kertas penting ini baru aku keluar untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Jduugggghhh

Aduuhh aarrrhh kepalaku terbentur meja ketika akan mengambil kertas terakhir yang bertebaran tadi. Kertas terakhir... dan gempanya berakhir, huffttt syukurlah tidak terlalu besar dan membahayakan.

~o~`o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Kuputuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju tempat yang dijanjikan untuk bertemu dengan sang penerbit . karena bisa dilihat sekarang, bagaimana macetnya jalanan ini akibat gempa dadakan tadi. Tak jauh dari halte bis ku lihat sebuah mobil ambulance dan beberapa mobil polisi berlalu lalang. Ada kecelakaan ? karena penasaran akupun mendekat . eoh ? tapi mana korbannya ? aku sama sekali tidak melihat orang terluka, mobil atau motor remuk disana,, hanya saja... banyak bulu berwarna putih seperti bulu angsa ah tidak... bukan sperti bulu angsa tapi ini lebih bersih dan bersinar dari bulu angsa, iya bulu ini bertebaran di sekitar tempat kejadian dan yang aneh lagi, jalan di tempat itu terlihat amblas, seperti baru saja tertimpa benda besar dan berat dari langit. Tak mau ambil pusing dengan keadaan itu, kulanjutkan lagi perjalananku. Semoga penerbit tadi mengerti. ^o^

~o~o~o~o~`o~o~o~o~o~

Dag dig dug

Jantungku terus berdegup, mataku terus mengawasi laki – laki paruh baya yang duduk dihadapanku yang masih saja membaca hasil tulisanku secara teliti. Sesekali wajahnya menampakkan sebuah ekspresi yang tak bisa kutebak. Haaahh semoga tulisanku diterima dan bisa diterbitkan.

"ok tuan Aiden " suara berat laki – laki itu menambah kegugupanku ketika ia telah selesai membaca hasil karyaku dan meletakkanya diatas meja.

"baik sir. Sebelumnhya saya mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi, karena sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk melihat tulisan saya"

" ya.. ya.. sama – sama "

Laki – laki itu pun keluar dari kafe ini. Yaaaa akhirnya bisa bernafas lega juga. Huufftt kuputuskan untuk segera pulang dan kembali melanjutkan tulisan – tulisan yang masih menunggu di selesaikan.

Ya... aku, Aiden Kim. Laki – laki keturunan California - Korea. Ayah ku seorang diplomat di California yang menikahi seorang wanita keturunan asli Korea , itulah ibuku. Tinggal di apartemen sederhana di tengah pusat kota California, menyibukkan diriku dengan menulis novel sebagai sampingan selama menyelesaikan kuliahku.

Jalanan sudah kembali normal ketika aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen tapi rasanya malas sekali menunggu bus, jadi kuputuskan untuk berjalan kaki lagi saja. Melewati deretan pertokoan yang begitu sepi, saking sepinya sampai – sampai suara sepatuku yang berbenturan dengan aspal pun terdengar. Sayup – sayup aku mendengar suara orang menangis, ku ikuti sumber suara tersebut hingga sampai pada sebuah gang buntu dan kutemukan sosok seorang gadis disana. Ia menangis sambil memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. . oh astaga ! a.. ap..apa itu ? sayap ? aku melihat benda putih berbulu dipunggungnya, mengembang bagaikan sayap malaikat atau sejenisnya yang sering kulihat di cerita – cerita dongeng. Apa lagi sekarang ? perlahan aku mencoba mendekati sosok itu

Krrraaakk...

Assshh sial, kakiku menginjak dahan. Reflek gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Keget.. terkejut... ya itu ekspresinya saat melihatku sudah berdiri disampingnya yang menatapnya lebih terkejut lagi karena melihat benda yang seperti sayap di punggungnya itu menghilang dengan sendirinya ketika ia menyadari keberadaanku.

"ka.. kau baik – baik saja ?" aku kembali mendekat, ia hanya menatapku kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"apa kau tersesat ? " tanyaku lagi tapi hanya dijawab dengan gelengannya lagi.

"lalu kenapa bisa ada disini ? rumahmu dimana ? mungkin aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang ?" tawarku berbaik hati. Wajahnya terlihat murung seperti mengingat sesuatu, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, hingga ia mencengkram tanganku tiba – tiba, kembali menatapku dengan tatapannya yang nanar.

' bawa aku bersamamu ya... aku mohon !" ucapnya tapi lebih terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan saking pelannya. Membawanya ? ke apartemenku ? bisa mati aku kalau ayah dan ibuku tau aku menyelundupkan (?) seorang wanita kedalam apartemenku. Tapi... melihat keadaanya yang mengenaskan. Dress putih selutut, tubuh yang kurus dan kulihat luka di lengan kanannya... haasshh... bagaimana ini ?

" baiklah... kau boleh ikut denganku. Tapi sesampainya di apartemenku kau harus menceritakan siapa kau dan mengapa kau sampai terluka seperti ini"

"he-ehm.. " wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah sebuah senyuman terukir dibibirnya. Hahah cantik juga ia .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Bangsa ELF yang mencoba kabur dari dunianya untuk menghindari penyerangan kaum Lucifer. Karena ia keluar dari dunianya dengan terburu – buru tanpa melakukan ritual apapun jadilah ia terbuang jauh ke bumi, menghantam kota California seperti meteor yang menyebabkan getaran besar yang dianggap gempa tadi pagi.

" jadi retakan dijalan yang berjarak tiga blok dari sini itu tempatmu jatuh ?" tanyaku membenarkan dan ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

ELF, Lucifer, kabur dari dunianya. Aigoo~~~ apa arti Dari semua ini ?. sempat kupikir kalau ia mengarang cerita tapi mengingat benda putih berbulu seperti sayap yang ada di punggungnya tadi sedikit membuatku mempercayainya. Kubiarkan ia istirahat setelah mengobati luka di lengannya. Aku keluar menuju ruang tv, dengan pikiran yang masih bergemuruh, masih tak sadar bahwa aku baru saja melihat sosok ELF bahkan aku menolongnya dan baru saja mengobati lukanya.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Dua hari berlalu semenjak gadis ELF itu berada di apartemenku. Ia memang tak banyak bicara tapi selalu saja menatapku. Memperhatikan segala sesuatu ynag kulakukan.. ,

"kenapa ? ada yang salah ya denganku ?" ucapku membalas tatapan anehnya

"aahh ? heehhmm.. " lagi lagi hanya gelengan dan senyuman yang bisa ia lakukan.

"umm... maaf sebelumnya, tapi kau tidak ingin pulang ? "

Diam... tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya

"aku terlalu takut untuk kembali keduniaku" ucapnya lirih kemudian pergi dari hadapanku.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"maaf ya lagi – lagi aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu " aku membungkukkan badanku dalam, meminta maaf pada Elias. Eoh sepertinya budaya Korea yang di tularkan ibuku masih melekat dalam diriku. Hahahaa

"terakhir kalinya aku memaafkanmu Aiden... jika besok – besok kau tidak ikut lagi, akan kupatahkan lenganmu. Ahahaha"

Menolak ajakan Elias untuk pergi ke clubbing lagi. Sebenarnya bukan aku sekali, tapi perasaanku benar- benar tidak enak hari ini. Selalu saja aku mebayangkan gadis ELF itu, rasanya terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya pada gadis itu. Kupercepat langkahku menuju apartemen setelah keluar dari lift.

Ssrraaakk... bbrrraaakkk...

Aku terlonjak kaget mendengar suara seperti sesuatu yang terbanting. Oh tidak ! suara itu dari apartemenku, kembali ku melangkah. Pintu apartemenku sedikit terbuka, dapat kulihat sesosok laki – laki dengan setelan hitam – hitam, wajahnya kaku, pipinya tirus, dengan rambut spikenya yang berwarna hitam. Samar – samar aku mendengar pembicaraanya dengan seorang wanita, itu pasti si gadis ELF.

"hah,, kubilangkan.. kau tinggal kembali mengikuti perjanjian dan semua selesai. Tak ada pertumpahan darah sama sekali" ucap laki – laki itu.

"tidak ada cara lain kah ? " tawar gadis ELF

"ada... kau harus mengorbankan nyawamu..."

Degg... apalagi ini ? pengorbanan ? aku yang semakin penasaran memberanikan diri untuk masuk tanpa permisi. Mereka berdua tampak terkejut ketika aku masuk tiba –tiba.

"ahh sorry.." ucapku basa basi. Laki –laki berwajah tirus itu menatapku heran, kemudian tertawa. Aneh.

" Aiden Kim.. terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan tuan putri" ia menjabat tanganku.

"ada apa ? tuan putri? Siapa yang tuan putri?" aku semakin tak mengerti keadaan ini.

"sebelumnya, perkenalkan dulu.. aku, Ty Kim. Pangeran dari kaum Lucifer" ia mengeluarkan smirknya.

Astaga ! dia Lucifer ? kaum yang menyerang dunia ELF ?

"Sepertinya sudah selesai ya perkenalan kita. Okey, tuan putri kau bisa ucapkan selamat tinggal padanya" si makhluk Lucifer itu meraih lengan gadis ELF yang ia panggil tuan putri, tapi gadis ELF memberontak.

"tu,,, tunggu ! apa – apaan ini ? kau jangan seenaknya ya memaksa dia ikut bersamamu ! " bentakku.

"kau,,, manusia,, manusia itu tidak tau apa apa jadi sebaiknya diam saja ya" ucap si makhluk Lucifer.

" kau Lucifer .. kaummu menyerang dunia gadis itu jadi kau itu makhluk jahat yang berbahaya" akupun menarik sang ELF melindunginya dibelakangku.

"ckck... kau memperlambat tugasku ya "

Ingin aku bergerak untuk menarik si gadis ELF darinya yang sudah berhasil merebut kembali gadis itu dariku, tapi entah mengapa tubuhku begitu sulit untuk digerakkan.. kaku, berat, aaarrggghhh kenapa ini ? terus aku berusaha untuk menggerakkan tubuhku namun... bruuugghh... aku terjatuh, dan tubuhku semakin berat. Ah tidak ! jangan – jangan makhluk Lucifer itu yang membuatku begini ? . sementara aku masih berusaha untuk kembali bergerak , kulihat makhluk Lucifer itu berusaha untuk membawa si gadis ELF.

"aaarrrgggghhhhh... " teriakku keras sambil terus berusaha meraih ELF ku.

" oKey Ty.. aku ikut denganmu,, tapi,," sang gadis ELF mulai bicara... astaga ia menangis ? bisa kulihat butiran – butiran air mulai keluar dari ujung kedua matanya. Perlahan ia mendekat padaku, berlutut di hadapanku, menyentuh pipiku... ia tersenyum, manis sekali.

"terima kasih sudah mau menolongku Aiden... kau laki – laki yang baik" ucapnya lirih berusaha menahan tangis. "maaf sudah merepotkanmu" lanjutnya lagi dan kini tangisannya pecah. Ia mengambil sesuatu yang melingkar di lehernya, sebuah kalung berbandul kunci perak, kemudian meletakkan benda itu di tanganku.

"untukmu... anggap saja ini adalah sebuah kunci yang akan membuka jalan keluar dalam setiap masalahmu" ia kembali tersenyum perlahan berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dariku... aahh bodoh ! bodoh ! kenapa aku hanya diam saja ? perlahan mataku mulai berkaca – kaca melihat ia yang semakin jauh dariku... tiba – tiba ia berhenti kembali mendekat padaku dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehku, setelah itu ia menghilang diikuti oleh sang makhluk Lucifer.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tough i noticed it cannot be opposite and surely long

No matter what i do

Already

Replay replay replay

For a long time

More

Replayb replay replay

Kudengar handphoneku berdering membangunkan tidurku yang nyenyak.. hooaahhmm... aku mengerjap – mengerjapkan mataku.. ah ? kenapa aku bisa disini ? kulihat sekelilingku, ini kamarku, dan aku tertidur saat mengetik novelku di meja. Tapi tunggu dulu ! bukankah tadi aku terduduk kaku dilantai, dan melihat kepergian seseorang tapi siapa ya ? rasanya aku baru mengalami sesuatu kejadian penjang yang aneh, kulihat tangan kananku, kutemukan sebuah kalung dengan bandul kunci perak, cantik sekali dan tiba – tiba saja sekelebat bayangan seorang gadis bersayap muncul dalam pikiranku.. ELF - NICOLE... tulisan yang tertera pada bandul kunci perak di kalung ini.

Mimpi... astaga jadi tadi itu hanya mimpi... tapi kenapa terasa sangat nyata ?

Dentuman musik, lampu – lampu gemerlap, dan asap rokok.. di ruang inilah aku terjebak sekarang, mencari hiburan bersama bersama sahabatku, Elias. Pikiranku masih terus dipenuhi oleh mimpi – mimpi yang terasa nyata itu. Samar kulihat seorang gadis berambut sepinggang muncul dari pintu masuk bersama beberapa temannya... hey aku tidak asing dengan wajahnya...

"yaa ! Nicole kenapa kau menolak ajakan Dennis tadi ?" teriak salah seorang temannya pada gadis berambut sepinggang itu.

"aahh,,, aku tidak suka pergi dengan Dennis" ia tersenyum

Ah... gadis itu ? Nicole ? senyumnya ? kenapa begitu mirip dengan gadis ELF ku.

_**I will hold on to you**_

_**I won't let you go**_

_**Even today, i'm in the story of you and i that hasn't ended**_

_**Still in fiction**_

Mimpi... aku tau itu hanya mimpi, sebuah mimpi indah yang terasa sangat nyata.. gadis ELF ku. Nicole... hahaha... aku jadi teringat kalimat terakhir yang kau ucapkan sebelum benar – benar menghilang dari hadapanku...

"Aiden... namaku tertera dalam kalung yang ku berikan... dan terakhir... I LOVE YOU, AIDEN ^o^"

FIN

agak kecepetan atau emang kecepetan ya? hahaha. don't forget your review ^^


End file.
